


Just How I Feel

by HYPERFocused



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 1980s, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Memories, Movie Reference, Pop Culture, Song Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkside is coming, now nothing is real,<br/>[S]he'll never know just how I'll feel.</p><p>Downtime, and it's an 80s movie night for two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just How I Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Written 8/1/2006 for SGA_Flashfic's Darkside challenge.

With no immediate crises in sight, Dr Weir had given everyone some much needed down time. John and Rodney were using theirs for some private movie viewing. Not that the films couldn't have been enjoyed by a larger group, but because John fully expected they would have certain -- intimate -- ways to enjoy themselves, he had picked something one could easily stop in the middle.

They were watching _History of the World Part I_ , and Rodney had chosen _Top Secret_ , so John suspected he had the same mind-set.They were only paying partial attention to the screen; their conversation had wandered to other '80s movies.

"Do you have any more of this delicious popcorn?" Rodney asked, looking from his empty bowl to the almost full one between John's knees. He took a handful, brushing John's not-butter slick fingers as he did.

John laughed. He lightly smacked Rodney's hand in the almost-popcorn bow, then picked it up and licked Rodney's fingers. "This is _my_ popcorn. You ate all yours." He did his best Harvey Korman impression.

Rodney laughed, and had to kiss him. And people thought _he_ was the dork.

"This was my favorite comedy when I was a kid," John told him.

"Really? I liked _Real Genius._ ".

"Of course you did."

"What does _that_ mean?" Rodney wasn't sure he appreciated John's tone.

"You know, the whole genius thing. I figure you could identify with them."

"Well, true. Though the movie was somewhat unrealistic."

"The science was off?"

"Of course. But I was talking about the casting. I never had anyone as hot as Val Kilmer in my classes."

"And I didn't have anyone as hot as Val Kilmer in my flight training."

"I should have known you'd reference Top Gun." Rodney didn't tell him that Kilmer had nothing on John. "I bet that movie was the first time you knew."

"Knew what? That I wanted to be a pilot?"

"Well, yes, but I meant that you liked guys, too."

"The volleyball scene was hot, but no. Val Kilmer wasn't my first.

"Your first what?"

"The first celebrity guy I had a crush on."

"Tom Cruise, then. Stands to reason you'd pick the big brave hero, most like yourself."

"You think I'm like Tom Cruise?"

"Not the couch jumping psycho religious freak."

"Thanks for clarifying that for me, Rodney. Big brave hero, huh?"

"You know you are. You don't need me to stroke your ego."

"Not my _ego_."

"Funny. So who was your first guy crush?"

 

"You'll laugh."

"I promise I won't."

"Fine. Michael Pare." John said this very quickly.

"Oh God, I should have known. _Eddie and the Cruisers_ , right?"

"It was a good movie!" John protested.

"No it wasn't!"

"Okay, it was a good song."

"That Michael Pare didn't even sing. All he did was stand there and look pretty.It was John Cafferty. And God knows it's a lucky thing I'm a genius, because that little bit of information is completely useless."

"Oh shut up, Rodney. I was fourteen, and it was on cable all the damn time."

"I bet you played air guitar to 'On the Dark Side'." Rodney pictured a gangly teenaged John, still with the wild hair, but not quite as confident as he appeared as an adult. He mimed it for John now, which was a lot harder than it looked

"Yeah, so?" John defended himself. "Like you weren't rocking out to 'Tom Sawyer'?".

"Of course I was. That's every Canadian boy's sworn duty."

"I won't make fun of you for that if you don't mock me."

"Deal. I bet you made a cute Eddie."

"And I bet you made a great Geddy Lee."

"Look. We've missed most of the movie. We're already at 'Jews in Space'." Rodney hadn't noticed until just now.

"Do you want to rewind?"

"Nah, I'm not in the movie mood anymore." Rodney turned the DVD off.

"So what kind of mood are you in?" John waggled an eyebrow.

"I thought we might play 'Johnny and the Puddlejumpers.'

"Only if you're my groupie", John said, and leaned over to kiss him.  



End file.
